threetwoonefandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Pendragon
"I'm awake, mutt." -Athena Pendragon History Athena was given away by her father Rumplestiltskin to the Sea God Poseidon. But life with Poseidon didn't go very swimmingly(Sea what I did there!Ok I'm done, I'm done...For now) When she was 13 she met a young boy Bay, who changed her life forever. She also meets Gwaine and Sammy, two friends of which have tragic tales to them. Three Athena Pendragon goes on to meet Zoe Nightingale and Kyra LightShade, also known as WhiteFang and TigerFang. They form an alliance and are bound together by a powerful prophecy. Together, they rule their small but growing "pack", and vanquish the army of the dead that has risen to seek revenge on TigerFang. Athena meets Nico once again, who she once knew from her winding childhood. He, however, goes on to love WhiteFang, yet another tragic misfortune in her life. Two After a misfortunate fall-out with some bandits, Athena Pendragon finds herself in Camelot. She quickly fell in love with the prince; Arthur. Athena also met and became friends with, Merlin and Blaise. (Merlin the blacksmith, and Blaise the physician) Uther Pendragon, the King at the time, however didn't really fancy having his son's lover around. He sought to strike Athena down. He told his son that for him to prove himself, he must travel to the land of Deacor and retrieve the Goblet of the Fortunate Father. Uther however had several tricks up his sleeves, he was going to trick his son into finding out something about the woman he loved. However Uther's plan fails and ends up with Athena killing him. (Which unfortunately fills Athena's heart with the first feeling of murder which darkens it.) Arthur and Athena then get married and Athena becomes the Queen of Camelot. But trouble is still afoot, the powerful creature thingy the core threatens everything everyone holds dear. Athena's friends (Zoe Nightingale and Kyra LightShade) have all come to face the facts, the end is near. The also have to do something. Out of fear Athena Pendragon locks herself away in her kingdom never feeling the need of helping her friends. But after a while Athena leaves Camelot and helps her friends defeat the core. (For more info on this story read "Forbidden Love" and "Steps in Unison" by the user @ClaraThurner on WattPad!) One After Athena Pendragon's (and Zoe's and Kyra's) hard work of defeating the core, another evil had found away into this world. In the beginning Athena had been taken by one of SkyFire's wolves, DreadThunder. When she was taken back to Sky's camp she was tortured for information on one of the three prophesy pups, Stormy. This time Athena was determined not to crack and betray all of her friends, and she didn't. After she had been thoroughly tortured she got locked away in a dank cell guarded by none other than DreadThunder. Everyday she heard terrifying screams of those who SkyFire got her paws on, just repeatedly saying to herself... "I am next. I am next." Going through something like that could drive someone insane, and it did. But something always brightened up Athena's existence. That was DreadThunder. Athena quickly fell in love with him despite everything she had been through. After a while of being trapped in Sky's camp Athena finally escaped. She ran back to her father's castle, and reunited with all of her friends. But everything that has ever been happy has met it's peak. By saving her friend Athena sacrificed herself to be consumed to the Dark Spell, where none of her words or actions would be her own. Athena under the influence of the Dark Spell gained SkyFire as an ally in the terrible war, betraying herself and her friends. But after a long trial of the heart, the spell finally got broken and Athena was herself again. Sky still believed that Athena was on her side, so she used that to her gain. Her friend TigerFang had died and taken back from starskape to the hands of evil Sky. Athena used her witty deal making tactics to strike a deal that would give her time the see TigerFang again. After the war Athena hadn't seen DreadThunder and began to search for him. Ships Drathena (Dread & Athena) Thornena (Thorn & Athena) Merthena (Merlin & Athena) Arthena (Arthur & Athena) BayThena (Bay and Athena) KATHENA (Kyra & Athena) Sethena (Sethos & Athena) Descendants: Utopia Pendragon Scorpius Pendragon John of TreeNation Malia Pendragon Relations: Father; Rumplestiltskin Mother; Niume Adoptive Father; Poseidon